Birds and Bees
by Snailhair101
Summary: (Part four of 'Virgin Graces') Now that the air is clear, Dean and Castiel are able to explore the meanings of life, sex, and those little things called kinks. (Destiel, humorous, Smutty smut)
1. Chapter 1

(**Author's Note**: By popular demand, this is the fourth installment of my original fic, _Virgin Graces_. It is by continued encouraging reviews that this story has went on, so thank you all for your wonderful support. I love you! For the record,_ Virgin Graces_, _Desecrating the Impala_, _Deceiving Sam_, and now _Birds and Bees_ all involve large quantities of shameless, filthy smut and witty humor. If you have not read the first three, I politely offer that you casually glance at them, just so you have an idea of what is going on. You are more than welcome, however, to pick up here. Either way, please enjoy!)

Dean saw, in front of him, Cas tilt his head a little. His angel sat quietly across from him at the motel table while he ate. Cas was definitely thinking something. Dean could tell by the blank stare of his blue eyes.

"It was to my understanding," he said quietly, "that the definition of the word 'kink' was a twist or curl in something caused by its bending upon itself."

Dean smirked. He had a feeling that Cas was going to bring it up again; what he'd said at Bobby's house the night before. And, in all honesty, Dean thought it was only a matter of time that they would start exploring. Cas needed a sex talk, anyway.

"Yeah, well," Dean said, taking a bite of his sandwich, "I know a different meaning."

"What meaning is that?" Cas asked, curiosity potent in his eyes.

Dean took a moment to think. How was he going to explain it to someone who had never even had sex just a week before?

"Last night, at Bobby's," Dean began, "you said that the pain added to your pleasure. That's a kink. It's like a sexual preference. A thing that gets your motor running."

"Motor?" Cas repeated.

Dean sighed. He forgot that Cas didn't do well with metaphors.

"You know, a thing that arouses you," Dean stated.

"_You_ arouse me, Dean," Cas said, his blue eyes displaying childlike innocence, "So, does that make you a kink?"

Dean smiled at the notion.

"That's nice. But no, Cas. They're things that are a little out of the ordinary. Like, er, spanking."

"Oh," Cas gasped, his eyes widening, "So, the pizza man was kinking with the babysitter?"

Dean smiled, but rolled his eyes. Was Cas ever going to forget about that stupid porno? At least he was sort of following along.

"Sure, Cas. That was a kink. Just like they were pretending to be a delivery guy and a babysitter. It's called role-playing, and it's a kink, too."

Cas was quiet for a moment, staring blankly at the table. Dean figured he must have been trying to wrap his angelic head around all this new stuff. He noticed, though, that Cas's breathing was picking up. And he knew exactly what _that_ meant. It was only a matter of time before he said -

"I wish to engage in intercourse, Dean," he gulped, "can we do it now?"

Dean gave a chuckle as he wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin. All it took for Cas to get horny was the mere mention of sex. Dean tossed the napkin on the table before raising to stand. Cas nearly jumped up, his fingers twitching at his sides.

"You'll have to put your tie on the door," Dean said, sliding out of his jacket, "so Sam will know that -"

Before Dean could even finish, Cas disappeared from the room. He returned a second later with his tie missing and his chest heaving. Dean gulped. Seeing Cas act so desperately made the heat rise in him. He pulled his shirt off over his head and stepped to crush his mouth to Cas's.

Apparently, Dean was taking to long to remove his pants. He felt Cas huff a breath as he pulled away. With the rise of his hand, all of their clothes disappeared. Dean's eyes fell down to see Cas's dick visibly throbbing. The sight made his own start to harden. Never, before being with Cas, did the sight of a hard dick arouse Dean this way. But belonging to Cas made all the difference.

Dean stepped forward and tugged on it as he kissed Cas's open mouth. But as slow and caressing as Dean wanted to be, it seemed Cas was all the more eager. He tightly gripped Dean's shoulders and forced him back toward the bed. Dean was surprised at the angel's change of demeanor. He was very much different from the timid virgin he'd been a week ago. He was impatient now, and it was sexy as hell.

Dean fell to sit as he looked up at Cas's face. The angel paused as his blue eyes stared down at Dean's growing erection.

"We don't have anymore lubricant," Cas reminded, sounding a little panicked.

Dean pulled Cas down into his lap, hoping to ease his frantic mind. Their dicks laid against each other, both hot and stiff. Dean traced Cas's bottom lip with the edge of his thumb, feeling his hot breath rush over it.

"We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way," Dean said calmly.

Cas was watching as Dean spit into his own hand. He then brought it down to grab both erections, stroking them as he looked back up. Cas whimpered and thrusted a little, his hands clutching Dean's neck and shoulders. This was one of Dean's favorite parts; watching and feeling Cas become desperate with need.

"Dean," he groaned, "faster."

Dean complied, tightening his fingers and rubbing harder. With his free hand, he tilted Cas's head back to gain access to his neck. Dean pressed his lips to Cas's Adam's apple, sucking lightly and feeling the air rush beyond the skin. Cas held the back of Dean's head as he thrusted more. The poor guy had almost no control over his pelvis.

"I...I'm almost.." Cas gasped.

Dean could feel, with his lips, Cas's throat vibrate as he tried to speak. It was nothing new to him that Cas was ready to come so soon. As Dean's lips dropped to Cas's collar bone, he began to wonder if it was true about Cas; about him enjoying pain with his pleasure. There was one way to find out...Dean glanced up before sliding his open mouth down over one of Cas's nipples. Watching the angel's face, Dean clamped his teeth down onto it.

An obscene, throaty cry fell out of Cas above him. He pressed Dean's head harder against him, holding him there. Dean could feel Cas's dick pulsing in his hand and the hot come shooting onto his stomach. Dean blinked as Cas quaked on top of him. Obviously, the angel _did_ enjoy the pain...

Cas let go and leaned back, looking down at his chest in shock. He seemed baffled at his own body's responses. Dean, however, felt he was on the verge of following right behind Cas. He scooped up some of Cas's warm finish from his stomach and brought it to his dick. He stroked himself, using Cas's come as lubricant. It was just enough of a push to send him over.

Dean grunted as he came, clinging to Cas's hip with his free hand. He was unable to support the weight of his head and it fell back. Cas peppered his neck with kisses as his hand slowed to a stop. Dean's mind turned fuzzy with bliss. All he could think about was Cas's arms closing around him and his mouth latched to his neck. Man, he loved this. Dean loved finishing with Cas.

"That was amazing, Dean," Cas stated, his chin resting against Dean's as they shared the same heavy breath, "and...you're right. The pain does add to my pleasure."

Dean smirked a little, his blurred vision staying fixed on Cas's blue eyes.

"It makes me wonder," Cas mused, raising his head, "what is _your_ kink, Dean?"

"I don't think I have one, Cas, baby," Dean answered, "that I'm aware of."

Cas seemed a little disappointed in Dean's reply. What was the angel hoping to hear? Dean hated seeing his eyes so full of remorse.

"But," he said, watching Cas's baby blues brighten, "that doesn't mean we can't find one."

(**Author's Note**: I hope this sounded like a good opening chapter. I can't say enough how much I love hearing from you guys. Thank you so much for your support. :) More chapters are on the way.)


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel sat alone at the motel table with his hands tucked in his lap. The silence was almost deafening in the room. Dean was, of course, the constant thought in his mind. The human nearly always was. He missed him terribly as he glanced at the door. He had only been gone twenty minutes, but it felt like an age to Castiel. Judging from the way his body ached with longing, Cas felt they were never meant to be apart.

The door suddenly opened.

The angel hoped it would be Dean coming back in, but it wasn't. It was Sam, carrying his computer. The younger Winchester came in and looked around as he sat his device on the table.

"Dean?" he called, before looking at Cas, "Where's Dean?"

Castiel shifted a little, taking a breath.

"He has gone to...purchase supplies," Castiel answered, glancing away with slight embarrassment.

Sam slowly sat at the table across from the angel and opened his computer.

"What supplies?" Sam asked.

"Supplies of a, um, personal nature," Cas offered.

Understanding fell over Sam's face as he tacked away on his laptop. He glanced around a bit, seeming uncomfortable.

"Oh. Right...and he didn't take you with him?" he asked.

"Dean was concerned that I would not be able to control myself in an environment such as the one in which the supplies are located," Castiel reply, hanging his head.

Sam actually paused to look up at him, his eyebrows curving together. Perhaps Castiel had said too much. The angel looked away as heat rose in his cheeks. Sam merely sighed and returned his attention to his work. Cas didn't want to disgust Dean's brother. For the sake of everyone's happiness, he wished for things between them to remain the same.

"Does my and Dean's relationship make you uncomfortable, Sam?" Castiel asked.

Sam took another breath before looking back up. Cas could tell he was planning his words carefully.

"Uhh, no," he answered, "I'm okay with it. As long as I don't hear any war stories."

Castiel assumed 'war stories' referred to the intimate times that Cas and Dean shared. Castiel nodded.

"Fair enough. I will try to refrain from mentioning the sexual interludes that Dean and I engage in, for you, Sam," Cas smiled.

"I appreciate that," Sam said, "and...look, I'm sorry again about sending you away."

"It's okay, Sam," Castiel assured, "I understood your motive. All is well, now."

Sam nodded a little. Castiel felt better now that Sam was aware of his relationship with Dean. Hearing his prayers of worry during intercourse had been hard to endure. Even if the situation made Sam uncomfortable, he was at least trying to accept it. And that made Cas think more highly of him than he ever had before.

The door opened again.

Castiel shot to stand, watching Dean enter the room. He instinctively looked over his human, making sure he was still unharmed and unchanged. Dean was carrying a black bag, and upon seeing Sam, he hid it from view behind him.

"Hey," Dean said, casually walking over with his items behind him, "what, uh, what's the word, Sammy?"

"Well, I think we might have something," Sam explained, turning his computer toward his brother, "I got a message about a ghost who's been trying to possess people. He stays in an abandoned house during the day and steals meat suits to walk around at night. It sounds like he's collecting ingredients for a spell or something."

As Sam spoke, Castiel eyed the bag behind Dean's back. He wondered what things he'd purchased. Considering it's large size, there had to be many things lurking within it...

"So, what are we thinking? Roast the ghost?" Dean replied, stepping closer to Cas.

"Worth a shot," Sam shrugged.

"Alright. Let's do it. Get the directions and lets head out," Dean said.

Sam got up to go and retrieve something. Castiel didn't want to 'head out.' He wanted to be alone with Dean and do inappropriate things with him. And see what was in the bag. Before Cas could say anything, Dean turned to whisper to him.

"I already know what you're thinking," he breathed, his mouth very close to Cas's, "I know you want to do it. But let's go do a little hunting first. We'll save this stuff for later and plan on having a damn good time. Okay, Cas, baby?"

Castiel watched Dean set the bag on the table, feeling an odd mixture of panic and disappointment. His body craved so badly for Dean's, it was nearly painful. Dean seemed like he was trying to force himself into obeying his own rules. There was an underlying heat in his green eyes.

"And no kissing while we're out," he warned, "I mean it."

* * *

Dean didn't hold back as he tongued Cas. The angel shoved him against the wall, tugging his jacket down his arms as he kissed him back furiously. They were in one of the upstairs rooms in the abandoned house, while Sam was looking around in the basement far below them. Dust clouded around them as they bumped into various items in the room. Dean could hardly break away from Cas; he didn't want to.

"So much...for no kissing," Dean panted into Cas's mouth as he yanked his tie free.

Cas forced his tongue back inside Dean's mouth, muting him for the moment. Dean's heart raced as he ripped open Cas's white shirt, the buttons bouncing to the floor. Feeling his hot chest made Dean's dick twitch. They really needed to stop. But, dammit, Dean didn't want to. His little brother was probably looking for him and there was some angry spirit floating around somewhere. But it felt so _good_ making out with Cas...

Cas quickly slid Dean's jacket down his arms and it fell to the dirty floor. Dean pushed all the layers of Cas's clothes back from his shoulders, tugging them to his bent elbows. He moved his mouth to Cas's bare shoulder, giving the skin wet kisses as he covered the spot in tiny bites. Cas gave a small 'mmm' and leaned inward more.

In the midst of their hot embrace, the light fixture fell from the ceiling. Dean and Cas both looked up to see a man's spirit standing by the broken window. He glanced between Dean and Cas, his eyes seeming full of rage. For a moment, Dean forgot every single thing he was ever taught about ghosts. He was too busy feeling Cas's hand on his ass to recall them.

"Get out," the spirit demanded, the fallen light fixture sliding fast across the floor toward them.

Dean barely got out of the way in time, having to jump to the side. Raw fury seemed to light up in Cas's blue eyes as he looked back up to the ghost. He unwound his arms from around Dean and stepped in front of him. The angel's hand rose toward the spirit. Dean watched, unable to move, as the ghost suddenly burst into flames. The man's screams echoed off the walls as his spirit burned.

Though Dean should have been more concerned with the ghost, he was completely distracted by Cas. The angel was standing powerfully still, with his clothes draping off him and breezing around. He used his celestial power without hesitation and without remorse. His jaw was tight with determination as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. In that moment, Cas was a total badass...and it turned Dean on more than he would have ever imagined.

The spirit vanished, having been burned to nothing. Dean's eyes stayed glued to Cas as he slowly turned back to face him. He could barely breathe, having just witnessed Cas put his powers to use. Cas glanced up and down him, his open chest still making Dean want him.

"Are you ready to finish, Dean?" he asked, looking at Dean's crotch.

Dean followed his eyes downward and realized he'd been holding himself; pressing his open palm against his own dick through his jeans. He let go as his eyes wandered back to Cas's.

"Yes," he groaned, suddenly wanting to come.

That was apparently all Cas needed to hear. He dropped to his knees in front of Dean, yanking his pants open enough to pull out his throbbing dick. Dean bit his knuckle as he watched Cas slide it into his mouth, all the way to his throat. Dean couldn't control his hips that thrusted or his hand that reached down to hold Cas's head. Whimpers fell out of him as Cas's cheeks hollowed around his dick. His blue-eyed stare was what finally sent him over the edge.

"Gah!" he panted, "yes...Cas...ahh!"

As his dick pulsed at the back of Cas's throat, Dean heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. Dean trembled with his orgasm, pulling his dick from Cas's mouth with a slick 'pop.' A few more spurts landed on the floor as Cas looked up at him in question. He needed to tell him that Sam was coming up the stairs, but he couldn't speak. He could barely think.

The footsteps drew closer and realization fell over Cas's face. He quickly got up and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. His clothes returned to their original state, covering him. Cas did the same to himself just as the door flew open. Dean watched his little brother run in; his shotgun at the ready. He lowered the gun when he found that Dean and Cas were alone.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked, "I heard a bang and some screams."

Dean found it hard to focus as his mind was clouded with his recent orgasm. Thankfully, Cas answered for them while Dean held his arm to keep his weak legs from giving out.

"I dispensed with the spirit. There is nothing more to be done here," Cas said.

Sam glanced between them, but seemed to accept Cas's reply.

"Okay...is it gone, or..?"

"Yes. I laid it to rest. In a manor of speaking," Cas said.

Sam nodded a little. Though Dean wondered what Cas had really done to the poor bastard, he wasn't going to ask. It didn't look like Sammy was going to, either.

"Then, I guess we're done here," he shrugged.

"Yeah," Dean said, finally managing to speak, "let's go."

Sam led the way out and Cas followed behind him. He tossed a smirk at Dean over his shoulder as he walked, as if saying _you're welcome_. Dean gulped as he stayed at the angel's back. He realized he must have found one of his kinks. Cas at maximum angel power was definitely now on the list.

(**Author's Note**: I'll admit that Cas and Dean making out in a haunted house, all Scooby-Doo style, is probably a kink of my own. :) To the person requesting the Enochian kink: It will be in the next chapter! Thank you for your awesome reviews. More is on the way.)


	3. Chapter 3

The Impala rolled back into the motel parking lot just as the sky was fading to deep purple. Castiel watched Dean reach into his pocket as Sam pulled the car into the space in front of their room. He stopped him before he turned off the engine.

"Hey," he said, holding some money toward Sam, "can you go get some pizza? From the next town over?"

The younger brother's eyes squinted toward Dean. He searched his expression as he slowly took the money.

"Okay..." he said, sounding skeptical.

Dean cleared his throat and grinned.

"And take your time," he smiled, his face tinted with red.

Before Sam could respond, Dean was getting out of the car. Castiel instantly followed, recognizing that Dean was quite literally buying them some time to be alone. The angel could feel the younger brother's eyes on them as they started off. A small amount of excitement manifested in Cas's stomach as the Impala backed out of the space. It pulled away as they entered the room.

Dean seemed eager to touch Castiel. As soon as the door closed, the man leaned close to Cas and took hold of his coat, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. He appeared to be wanting to say something, building up courage. Perhaps something personal on his mind. Was that why he couldn't meet his eyes?

"Cas," he said, leaning extremely close, "I wanna try something."

"Okay," Castiel nodded, ready to give Dean anything he required.

Dean rested his forehead to the angel's. Their eyes finally met in close proximity. Castiel absorbed the perfect green color, once again taken by their beauty.

"When I first met you," Dean said, his hot breath brushing Cas's lips, "you tried to impress me with your wings...I want you to do that again -"

"Sure, Dean, I -"

" - while you're on top of me."

An uneasy feeling of fear rose in the angel. Dean did not know what he was asking of him; how harmful it could be...

"That is a very dangerous idea," Castiel stated, shaking his head a little.

"Why?" Dean asked, seeming disappointed.

"When I display a piece of my true form, it is my _actual _true form, Dean. I must open the door that holds me inside this vessel. And if it opens too far..." Castiel paused to gulp, imagining the horrid things that could happen to Dean, "...I could burst forth and it would have terrible consequences for you."

"What? You'd burn my eyes out, like Pamela?" Dean asked, sounding appalled.

"Never," Castiel gasped, staring into the very eyes they spoke of, "I would never allow that to happen to you. Which is why I cannot do it."

Dean brought his hand up to cup the angel's face.

"Cas, I trust you. I know you wouldn't blind me or smite me or whatever the hell else you're afraid might happen. It's just...I – I think it might turn me on," he explained.

Castiel swallowed harshly again, feeling torn. He didn't know if he could trust his own will power, during intercourse, if he found himself wanting to break free of his vessel. But Dean's pleading, emerald eyes were so full of desire...

"Please, baby?" he asked. How could Castiel possibly deny him anything?

"Though I strongly disagree with this," Cas sighed, "I suppose I can attempt it. For you, Dean. But I want you to stop me if you feel threatened in any way. Maybe by stating a word or phase to let me know of your distress."

Dean looked a little bewildered, blinking.

"Are...are you asking me for a safeword?" he said, shaking his head afterward, "Nevermind. Okay, fine. If I feel like you're getting a little too 'holy,' I'll say...er,...White Castle. Alright?"

"White Castle," Castiel repeated, making a mental note to remember that it meant Dean was in danger.

Dean nodded before pressing his lips to Cas's. Since he hated to waste time to removing clothes, Castiel placed a hand on them both and disrobed them. It was apparent that Dean was getting use to him doing that. He only glanced down to see their nudity before bringing his hands around to slide up the angel's bare back. Dean held him tight as he walked him toward the table.

Dean broke away momentarily to reach into the black bag. Castiel watched, still curious as to what was in it. Dean only retrieved a new tube of lubricant.

"What's in there, Dean?" he asked, eying the bag.

"Uh, I'll show you later," he said as he tore the wrapper from the tube.

He pushed the bag away before tugging Castiel close to him again. Dean led him toward the beds and paused by the first. Castiel watched with hungry eyes as the human crawled onto it. He enjoyed the sight of Dean's scrotum hanging between his legs as he was on his hands and knees. The man flipped over to lay on the bed, resting on his elbows.

"Come on," Dean grinned, pouring some lubricant onto his own, hardening member, "don't be shy."

Castiel took steadying breathes as he ventured to the bed. He gradually crawled toward Dean, slowly straddling his waist. Dean raised to ready him, rubbing lubricant against his entrance. Cas held onto his shoulder. He hoped he would be able to restrain himself for Dean's sake.

After tossing the tube away, Dean laid flat on his back. His hands rested on Castiel's thighs as he stared at him; as if waiting for a show to begin.

"Work your holy magic, my sweet angel food cake," he smirked.

Dismissing the fact that he didn't understand Dean's nickname for him, Castiel turned his attention to the task at hand. He held Dean's erection steady as he slid down onto it, once again embracing the sting of pain that shot through his body. He started out slow, gently easing up and down the shaft. As Dean began to feel better inside him, Castiel carefully allowed his celestial being to reverberate from his vessel.

The lights in the room began to flicker as the angel brought his wings forth. Castiel focused on Dean below him, whose green eyes were wide and searching all over him. Cas continued to bounce as he let himself out a little more. He slowly allowed his wings to stretch to their full capacity, the feeling of open space adding to his pleasure. He was aware that the items in the room were beginning to shake, the lights shining brighter. He felt larger, and more sensitive to touch. The more he came forth, the more sensation he was able to feel.

Castiel bounced faster as he began to pant. He could now feel Dean's erection inside his celestial body; the hard shaft penetrating with full force. His heighten angelic senses were able to perceive more than his vessel could ever have. It was like experiencing intercourse in a whole new dimension; one full of intense pleasure. As Castiel let out a groan, both lights on the ceiling burst. The room went dark with the exception of his glowing celestial form.

The human below him was gasping for air, wide eyes nearly unblinking. Beholding Dean, in all of his humanistic beauty, made Castiel realize the potency of his affections.

"I love you," he groaned.

* * *

Dean couldn't take his eyes from Cas, who was glowing on top of him. His eyes were now electrically blue and the shadows of his wings were stretched on the wall behind him. Cas was clenching around his dick tighter than he ever had before, bouncing harder and faster. Dean was close to coming already. He watched Cas's mouth fall open.

"_Olani hoath ol_," he groaned loudly.

Dean looked up at Cas in amazement as the alien words fell from his mouth. Dean had no idea what he'd just said, but it was hot as hell. Dean thrusted fiercer into the angel, on the very edge of finishing. If he could hear Cas say just one more thing in that foreign tongue, he was sure to come.

"Cas,...ah,...baby," he moaned, hoping to get Cas to talk back to him.

"_Olani hoath ol, Dean,_" he repeated.

Hearing Cas speak his name with that foreign accent was all it took. Dean groaned as he felt his dick pulsing inside Cas. Apparently the angel could somehow feel it, because he brought a hand to rest on his stomach as an erotic cry fell from him. Through the blur of his orgasm, Dean watched Cas's dick pulse, too. His hot come splattered all over Dean's stomach and chest, and there was a lot more than usual. Dean was covered in the white stuff.

As they both recovered from the effects of hot sex, Dean watched Cas's glow slowly fade out. His eyes became deep blue again and the shadows of his wings disappeared. They remained still in the dark while they panted. Dean tried to wipe off some of the come off his body before raising his hand to grab Cas's arm. He pulled the angel down to lay on top of him. Cas gently fell against him, struggling to breathe as his hands clutched Dean.

"Cas," he panted, "what did...you say just...a second ago?"

Cas raised his head. In the dark, Dean could faintly see a bit of confusion on his face.

"I...I said 'I love you.' Didn't you hear me?" he said.

Dean grinned. It seemed that Cas didn't even know he was talking in a different language.

"Oh, I heard you," he said, wiping some sweat from Cas's temple, "but I think you were speaking in Enochian."

Cas gulped and huffed a breath before falling against Dean again. Obviously, letting his angelic self come out to play had exhausted him. His shaky arms tightened around him in the dark. Dean held him, too, unable to keep the smile from his lips. They laid in silence for a moment, lingering in peacefulness.

"Just in case you forgot, I love you back," Dean said, making sure it was still clear.

"I know, Dean," Cas replied, "how could I ever forget?"

(**Author's Note**: This chapter was a little out of my comfort zone, but I hope it was still sexy. :) For the record, I used the online Enochian translator for the language, so if something is wrong, please feel free to correct me. A million 'thank you's for all the reviews! More chapters are on the way.)


	4. Chapter 4

Dean felt a small breeze brush over his exposed chest and arms. He was in the fog of sleep, eyes still closed as his mind tried to wake up. He rolled onto his side, pulling the blanket up over his shoulders. It was a little cool in the room, he noticed, even though he could feel light on him.

There was a distant chirp of a bird nearby, echoing.

Dean's eyebrows came together at the sound. Was there a freakin' bird in the room? He forced his eyes open, shielding them with his hand against the warm light. The bed came into focus, white sheets almost glowing, but beyond that, there were trees. Dean searched around in awe, finding that the bed he was laying in was right in the middle of a sunlit meadow. He blinked up at the tall trees, seeing the sun shining through the branches. Birds were singing from all around them in the stillness of the morning. A touch of fear came over Dean. Where the hell was he?

"Good morning, Dean."

Dean sat up to look behind him. Cas was sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs crossed and hands in his lap. There was a sweet smile on his lips as his bright blue eyes looked over Dean. Dean felt a little relieved to see Cas. Being here was probably all his doing. Even though he wanted to be mad about waking up in some random forest, naked in a motel bed, he couldn't. Seeing the morning sun illuminate the angel's bare skin was too beautiful to make a complaint.

"Uh,...Good morning,...Where are we?" Dean asked, glancing through the trees to make sure no eyes were watching

"It's alright, Dean," Cas said, reaching back to rest a hand on his arm, "I know how you like for us to be completely alone. I used to come here often. There are no people. Only us."

Cas gave him a comforting smile before turning his attention to the tree tops. Dean gulped, still unsure about being in this place...but it was beautiful. The grass was green, the trees were spaced out, the air was clean, and the sun shined down on it all with such warmth. This place belonged on a postcard or something. As Dean inched closer to Cas on the bed, his brother suddenly came to mind.

"What – what about Sam?" he asked.

"He came back after you fell asleep," Cas answered, eyes still on the trees, "and I didn't want to wake you. I...I have to admit, I was selfish. I could have dressed you and left you alone in bed so Sam wouldn't see us...but I wanted to keep you to myself. So before Sam returned, I left him a small note and brought us here."

Dean stared at Cas's soft-looking back. He supposed that as long as Cas could return them, it was fine. In fact, it was more than fine. Dean was starting to realize that Cas the best hiding spots in the world. Smiling, he leaned over to slide his arms around the angel. He held Cas's warm back to his chest as he brought his lips to his neck. The salty taste of Cas's skin was the best flavor to wake up to.

Though Dean's arms stretched to tighten around Cas and his tongue trailed over his neck, the angel seemed to hardly notice. He looked deep in thought as he stared upward. Dean tried to follow his eyesight, but couldn't tell what he was seeing.

"What are you looking at, Cas, baby?" Dean purred, sliding a hand between Cas's legs to try and gain his attention.

"The bees," he answered.

Dean pulled his mouth from Cas's neck to look harder at the trees. There was an actual bee hive hanging in one, a few yards away. Bees swarmed around it in the morning sun, seeming busy. Dean leaned his head over Cas's shoulder to look at his face. The angel's eyes were quizzical.

"What's on your mind?" Dean asked.

Cas brought his hand up to rest it on one of Dean's arms around him.

"Do...do you think insects _enjoy_ mating, as we enjoy intercourse? Do you think they are capable of feeling all the sensations associated with it? Do they crave it with passion, as we do?"

Dean stared at his angel with sheer bewilderment. How long had Cas sat alone, thinking stuff like this? Dean gently rubbed Cas's chest as he tried to come up with some kind of answer.

"Uh,...maybe..? They gotta have some kind of incentive to keep doing it, right?" he whispered, brushing his fingertips along Cas's dick.

"Their mating rituals are pure, and with purpose. It was not intended for them to alter it. But, do bees sting each other during intercourse? Do birds peck at each other while they mate? Do they desire pain with their pleasure..." Cas finally looked at Dean, eyes full of anguish, "...in the same way that I do?"

The worry in Cas's baby blues made Dean's chest ache. Was Cas feeling bad about liking pain?

"Cas," Dean said, shaking his head, "Birds and bees are _birds and bees._ They're entirely different from us. So what if you like it rough? Lots of people do. There's no need to be ashamed of it."

Cas stared back at him with an internal war written in his expression. Dean could understand why it would be hard for Cas to accept this. He was an angel; meant to be the purest thing to walk the earth. Having dirty, hot sex was bound to be weighing on his mind.

"Cas,...baby," Dean said, trying to be comforting, "you don't have to feel bad. I know it's difficult for you, being an angel and all...but you don't have to 'mate' like a bird. You can do it anyway you want to. And I'll definitely be there to help."

Dean grabbed Cas's dick for good measure. A smile finally returned to Cas's lips as he looked down at it. Dean stroked him, hoping to ease his stressed mind. He kissed his way up Cas's arm before biting down on his soft shoulder. Cas gasped a little, turning his head to meet Dean's eyes.

"You may not be a bee, Dean," Cas gulped, seeming extremely turned on, "but you certainly sting like one."

Dean smirked as kept pumping Cas's erection. He took Cas's words as a compliment. As long as Cas enjoyed it, Dean didn't mind stinging his angel; his _bird_.

(**Author's Note**: Hopefully, the title of this story makes sense now. :) And I hope you all don't mind the fluffy sweetness of this chapter. I gotta have a little sugar with my spice. Thank you all for your amazing reviews! Seriously, you guys can put me to tears with your kind words. Have I told you that I love you, yet? Oh well, I love you! :) More chapters are on the way.)


	5. Chapter 5

"So...uh, where did you guys go last night, anyway?" Sam asked casually.

The younger Winchester was in the front seat of the Impala, fiddling with the cap from his water bottle. Castiel was in the back as they both waited for Dean to return out of the convenient store the car was parked in front of. Cas figured he could talk to Sam, if it would help pass the time.

"A small clearing in northern California," Cas answered quietly, watching, through the windshield, Dean get in line at the cash register.

"Did you have to take the whole bed?" Sam said, "it was a little weird seeing a gaping hole in the motel room."

"I'm very certain that it would have been much 'weirder' for you to have seen your brother and I tangled together in an intimate embrace," the angel answered.

He watched Sam shake his head as he sighed.

"Wow," he gulped, "thanks for the painful truth, Cas."

Castiel felt a little guilty. Perhaps he'd said too much. Again.

"My apologies," he muttered quietly.

Castiel was grateful to see Dean stride out of the store. He was placing his cell phone in his pocket and a smile was on his lips. Cas had seen that smile before; that morning when he was biting his shoulder in the meadow. Dean climbed into the car and broke the uncomfortable silence between Sam and Cas.

"Here, Sam," he said, tossing a candy bar to his brother, "I got us a reservation. It's in Colorado, right? What did Bobby say was happening there?"

"Yeah, he said all the bodies that show up in the morgue are missing the hearts, but there aren't any wounds. It's like the organs just vanish from inside their chests," Sam spoke, looking at his phone.

The entire time Sam talked, Dean was looking at Castiel through the rear view mirror. His green eyes seemed like they were holding in a secret. The smirk on his mouth was teasingly smug. Castiel stared back at him, knowing there was something on his mind; something _erotic_...

"What do you think? Witches?" Sam said, looking up at his brother.

Dean's eyes flitted forward as he started up the car.

"Sounds like it," he answered, "Colorado, here we come."

For hours the next few hours, Castiel and the Winchesters made their way down the highway in almost complete silence. Castiel met Dean's eyes in the mirror frequently, always holding on for as long as possible. Castiel could tell that Dean was planning to do something with him. He was driving faster than normal, appearing restless in his seat. His eagerness seemed to project onto Cas himself. Dean's imagination was nearly boundless when it came to intercourse. There was no telling what pleasureful ideas he had lurking in his mind...

Toward nightfall, Dean pulled off on an exit. Castiel's heart rate increased as he realized how soon they were going to be alone. Dean's eyes kept flickering at him through the mirror. Sam seemed to remain oblivious to their constant staring.

"Did you not want to check with the police first?" he asked, as Dean turned into the parking lot.

"Not tonight," Dean replied, pulled into a parking space, "I've got plans."

"Plans? What -" a look of nausea fell over Sam's face as he glanced between his brother and Castiel, "Oh god..._again_? I'm still here, you know. What am I suppose to do? Wait outside 'til you finish?"

"No," Dean said, his smile remaining as he turned off the engine, "I got you your own room."

Castiel exited the car with Dean in a rush. He was desperate to know what the human had been thinking all day; what he had planned. Sam sighed as he slammed the door.

"I'll just go get the keys then, shall I?" he said with acid, before turning on his heel.

As Sam walked away, Castiel watched Dean venture to the back of the Impala. He popped open the trunk and retrieved his duffel bag. He glanced around the vacant parking lot before reaching out to pull Cas close to him.

"I've got something for you," he grinned.

"What?" Castiel croaked out, wanting answers.

Dean grinned as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small bottle of honey. The conversation about birds and bees they had shared that morning immediately returned to Cas's mind. Again, he recalled Dean biting his shoulder; the sting arousing his body. He looked back up at Dean, feeling himself hardening in his pants.

"Wh – what are we going to do with that?" he asked.

Dean tucked the bottle back into his jacket pocket as his tongue rolled across his bottom lip. Castiel watched the wet muscle move, craving to feel it on every portion of his body...

"You're getting ready to find out," he purred.

Castiel ached as Dean walked around him. The angel followed close behind as blood pumped faster toward his member. Sam returned just as they stepped up onto the curb. He tossed a key at Dean as he held his own up.

"My room is right next to yours," Sam said, squinting his eyes, "so keep it down."

Dean pushed Castiel toward the door to room thirteen as he smiled at his brother.

"Don't come-a-knockin'," Dean replied.

Castiel saw Sam roll his eyes before Dean shoved him into the room and shut the door. He flipped the light on and slung his duffel bag onto the table before grabbing the front of Cas's shirt. He plunged his lips to Cas's, easily sliding his tongue inside his mouth. Castiel sighed at the familiar taste, his heart beginning to pound. He had craved to kiss him, just like this, all day. Dean, though, pulled away before he could fully enjoy it.

"Can you take our clothes off?" Dean asked, pulling the bottle of honey from his pocket.

Castiel did as Dean requested, disrobing them instantly. Their eyes searched over each others' bare bodies briefly before Dean stepped toward the table. Cas watched him rip open the duffel bag, admiring every last inch of his naked body. From the big bag, Dean pulled out a smaller one. Cas recognized it as the one that contained their supplies. Curiosity returned to the angel as he saw Dean take the lubricant from it. There appeared to be more things in the black bag...

"What else is in there, Dean?" Castiel asked.

Dean quickly crumpled the black bag and shoved it back in the larger one, seeming secretive. He swiped the lubricant off the table before turning to Castiel.

"I'll show you later," he said, "get on the bed, baby."

Though Castiel's interest about the bag was peaked, he obeyed Dean, striding over to climb onto it. Dean was close behind him, with a bottle of lubricant in one hand and a bottle of honey in the other. He dropped both on the bed before leaning down to capture Castiel's mouth again. One of Dean's hands pressed flat against Cas's chest, pushing him to lay down. Cas laid back while Dean hovered over him.

As they kissed, Cas could feel Dean nibbling on his bottom lip. His teeth bit down with moderate force. Cas sighed, his pelvis thrusting a little at the feeling. It was back again; the desire for pain. Castiel rubbed his hands along Dean's heated body. Dean pulled his mouth away to look down at him.

"I know I'm not good at doing this," he breathed, "but I figured the honey might help."

Castiel stared up at the vibrant green hue of Dean's eyes, confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Just relax," Dean said, "and bare with me."

Before Castiel could question him again, Dean was pressing his lips to his neck. His mouth traveled slowly downward, as he inched down the bed. Cas raised to his elbows to watch, feeling his erection throb. Dean paused to bite one of Castiel's nipples, his teeth clamping down hard. Cas groaned a little as the pain shot through him. It seemed to travel straight to his hard shaft. Dean grinned at his reaction before continuing on.

Once at Cas's navel, Dean sat up on the bed. He straddled the angel's lower legs and looked down at Castiel's erection. There was a look of determination on Dean's face as he grabbed the bottle of honey. What was he going to do with it? He glanced up at Cas as he popped the lid open.

"I won't be as good as you," Dean admitted.

Castiel was still unsure of what Dean was referring to. It became a little clearer as Dean began to pour the honey onto Cas's erect member. Cas whimpered a little, feeling the thick goo roll slowly down his shaft, pooling on his stomach and against his scrotum. Dean allowed the honey to flow until the entire area was coated in the sticky substance.

Once satisfied with the amount, Dean closed the bottle and tossed it away. He lowered himself until his mouth was nearly an inch from Cas's erection. There was a smirk on his lips; sinful and beautiful all at once. His eyes remained locked with Castiel's as his tongue fell out to lick a line up the honey-covered shaft.

A groan burst from the angel. Dean seemed to approve of the sound, opening his mouth wide in order to slide Cas inside it. Castiel's eyes widened as Dean began to bob his head. Dean couldn't take it all in as Cas usually could, but the angel didn't mind. The honey was causing Dean's mouth to salivate, making it extremely wet. He could feel Dean's sharp teeth scraping along the sensitive muscle with every rise and fall. The pain was so good; so arousing. He wanted more...

"Hurt me...Dean," he moaned, unable to stop himself.

Dean pulled his mouth away with a slurp. He seemed to be pondering for a moment.

"Okay," he said, looking stern, "but if I go too far, you need to say something."

"I'll say 'White Castle'. Just as we agreed before," Cas replied, his hips rocking.

Dean nodded before bringing his mouth back the honey-coated erection. He reached a hand up to firmly grasp Castiel's scrotum. He forcefully squeezed the sack as he sunk his teeth around the top of Cas's hard member. Pure pleasure pulsed through Castiel as he felt the pressures and stings of Dean's workings. He knew he was close already, his head falling back as he tried to gasp for air. Dean tightly clamped his sharp teeth as he kept sliding up and down. He crushed Cas's sack in his hand, tugging on it with force. The pain shoved Castiel over the edge.

"Ahh!...Dean!...yes!" Cas shouted, arching his back.

He felt himself pulse inside Dean's mouth, blinding ecstasy rushing through him. He lingered in the white hot pleasure for as long as he could, thrusting into Dean's mouth. Dean coughed and pulled away, the white stuff oozing down his chin. Cas's slight blurred as he looked at him, trying to catch his breath. Dean wiped Castiel's release away, a smile forming on his darkened lips.

"Damn, Cas. I think that's the fastest you've ever finished," he said.

Castiel wished to tell Dean of how extraordinary his experience was, and how perfectly Dean had gotten him to the finish, and how much he wished Dean could feel it too – but the only thing that came out of his mouth was,

"Dean,"

Dean crawled up to look down at Castiel. He used his thumb to wipe some sweat from the angel's forehead, while he stared at him with his bright, green eyes. Castiel stared back at him, searching his beautiful face while he tried to locate his own voice.

"You can't even think straight, can you?" Dean chuckled, "I guess that's the thing about birds. They get lost in the clouds."

Castiel found that he understood Dean's words. Cas was, indeed, lost in the clouds; lost in the height of euphoric bliss. He took an easing breath as he declined from the high. Castiel reached up to touch Dean's face, using it to ground himself once more.

"I'm back down," he finally said, "and now it's your turn."

(**Author's Note**: I hope I'm not over doing it with the whole 'birds and bees' thing. I just think it's cute. :) Once again, 'thank you' to you lovely angels who review my chapters. I love hearing from you guys! Cherry pie for all of you! :) More chapters are still to come.)


	6. Chapter 6

"My turn?" Dean repeated, grinning.

As Cas nodded, Dean reached a finger down to swipe some honey from the base of Cas's dick. He rubbed the sweet, sticky goo onto the angel's bottom lip before leaning down to lick it off.

"Does that mean I get to have whatever I want?" he whispered, sucking Cas's lip clean.

"I..." Cas gulped, "I always try to provide you with whatever you want, Dean. What is it that you desire, now?"

Dean flicked his tongue against Cas's before backing away only an inch; just enough to look at his blue eyes properly. There was only thing that came to Dean's mind. One thing he'd learned that could instantly turn him on...

"I want you to flash them again," he answered, feeling a wave of excitement wash over him.

Cas's eyebrows came together. "Flash what?" he asked.

Dean should have known that he was going to have to spell it out. He kissed Cas again, running his hands around to rub his bare back. He could feel Cas's shoulder blades and the muscles around them, flexing tightly. It made him recall the night before, and his dick twitched just thinking about it.

"Those hot, feathery appendages you call wings," Dean finally said.

Cas swallowed harshly, his blue eyes filling with apprehension. He knew Cas would still be a little hesitant, but man, Dean wanted it so bad.

"We'll be fine," Dean assured, caressing the angel's back, "we did fine last night, didn't we? Come on, Cas, baby. For me?"

A smug feeling came over Dean as he saw consent fall over Cas's face. Cas was right. He did always try to provide Dean with whatever he wanted. He nodded a little as they both sat up. Dean instantly reached for the lube. He couldn't wait to see those feathered shadows; to feel all that angelic power. Dean's back rested against the headboard as he pulled Cas into his lap.

"I'm still unsure about this, Dean," Cas said, a hint of true fear in his voice, "please remember to say the words of safety if you feel threatened."

"I will," Dean promised, though he was sure he wasn't going to need them.

He looked up to meet Cas's eyes as he slathered his own dick with lube. After tossing the tube away, he took hold of Cas's soft hips and shoved him down, impaling him on the hard shaft. A throaty whine fell out of Cas's mouth at the sudden penetration. Dean began thrusting, thinking that if Cas liked the pain, he wasn't going to waste time being gentle. He was rewarded with a few more groans.

Dean gulped as he watched Cas's skin slowly start to glow. Behind him, on the walls, two giant forms began to emerge. Dean thrusted faster, glancing up to see the deep ocean color of Cas's eyes turning to shining, icy blue. He was going there; Cas was going full-on celestial.

The dark wings stretched out wide, taking up most of the room. Dean's mouth fell open at the sight, gasping for air. Memories of first meeting Cas came back to his mind. Damn, the sight of Cas flaunting those wings had blown him away; just like they were now, as he hammered fiercely into his ass. Cas bounced along with him, seeming to want it just as much as Dean.

The lights in the room burned brighter and the loose furniture quietly rattled. Dean glanced around, feeling Cas changing the very energy in the air. He groaned, tilting his head back. God, it was like banging the human form of the sun; heat and light and power surrounding Dean while he got off.

The glowing angel fell forward a little, reaching up to brace his hands on the headboard. Dean stared up at his shining face as his wings expanding to their full extent behind him. Each feather seemed to reach out, as if they had been shut away in his vessel for too long.

"Yes,...Cas!...Ahh!..." Dean moaned, thrusting faster.

An erotic cry erupted from the angel above him. As the sound filled the room, the lights exploded and the headboard snapped in his hands. Dean gasped at the sounds, his hands tightening on Cas's hips. Just like the night before, Cas's body became the only light in the room. He kept glowing, hands still gripping the broken headboard and waist still bouncing in Dean's lap. Dean was on the verge of coming already. He pounded faster, shoving his dick as far into Cas as it would go. He was nearly there...The angel on top of him tossed his head back and moaned.

"_Dean_,"

Cas's voice echoed so loudly, Dean could almost feel the sound waves. He heard glass breaking nearby, but didn't exactly comprehend it. He was too busy feeling his dick pulsing inside the angel. He groaned out loud as he came, letting his eyes roll back behind their lids. Just as he did last night, Cas seemed to be able to feel Dean releasing inside him. The angel looked down at his stomach, his mouth falling open. Dean tried to go as long as he could, thrusting until he twitched with sensitivity. When he couldn't go anymore, he let go of Cas and slumped over. He was exhausted, but high as a damn kite.

Dean's eyes were half open as he watched Cas's light slowly start to fade out. Dean glanced at the wings behind him one last time, admiring the sheer volume of plumage. Cas's eyes returned to their deeper shade of blue as the room became dark. He fell against Dean, panting with feebleness. Dean raised a hand to hold the angel against him. He knew that letting out his celestial awesomeness seemed to take a lot of him every time.

"Are...are you okay,...baby?" Dean asked, still feeling the dazing effects of his orgasm.

"I've broken...the room...Dean," he panted.

Dean looked around in the dark and took a quick assessment of the place. Busted lights, broken headboard, chairs turned over, and a shattered window. The curtains flowed around with the breeze as the streetlight loomed outside. Dean began to chuckle, hugging Cas tight against him.

"You never fail to amaze me, Cas," he said, resting his head against Cas's.

Both of them were quiet for a moment, trying to catch a second wind. Dean smiled a little as he held Cas against him. He never wanted this feeling to go away. If he could, he would bottle it up and keep it forever; this feeling of absolute peace, absolute _love_...

"Dean?" Cas whispered.

"Hmm?" Dean replied, softly stroking his bare back.

"May I see, now, what else is in the black bag?"

Dean glanced toward the table, were his duffel bag sat. He was nervous about showing, and telling, Cas what he'd hidden in there. But he knew Cas was a curious creature. And he couldn't keep it from him for long. Dean took a deep breath.

"Alright," he sighed.

(**Author's Note**: Hot damn, Dean is a lucky man. :) Dear readers, I am at a crossroads. At this point, I have a few ways to go with this. I can involve a kink with ladies undergarments OR I can skip the kink and have some meaningful fluff. OR both. But both would require the story to be longer. Please, _please_ help me decide. After all, I write for _you_ as well as myself. Which one would you rather read? The next chapter will be up as soon as I decide!)


	7. Chapter 7

Dean slowly climbed out from under Castiel to stand up from the bed, seeming weak. The angel watched him stumble to the motel table, where he retrieved the black bag. A yawn escaped Dean's mouth as he made his way back. Cas pulled the covers back on the bed and allowed Dean to slide in. He wanted his human to be completely comfortable as he revealed what he'd been saving.

"Come here," Dean said, holding his arms open, "I gotta tell you a bedtime story."

Castiel gave him an odd look. A story for 'bedtime'? Was he not going to show him what was in the bag? Cas crawled over to Dean, anyway, falling back into his arms. Dean held him close, leaving the bag to lay by his side.

"Once upon a time," Dean began, resting his head against Cas's, "there was a horny, little nineteen-year-old punk named Dean Winchester,"

Castiel shifted to look up at Dean's face. His hazy green eyes were somehow playful and serious at the same time. He continued the story, obviously referring to himself.

"He always thought guys who did weird, kinky stuff were freaks...but one day, he met this girl named Rhonda Hurley. And she asked him to do something after they were done going at it," Dean grinned, "...she made him try on her pink, satin panties."

Dean placed the black bag in Cas's hand. Castiel eagerly looked inside to find some soft-looking undergarments and a small amount of candy. It was difficult to fully see them in the dark room. The angel stared at them for a moment before returning his eyes to Dean. So, this was what he had been hiding; a secret kink. He had trouble understanding why Dean didn't tell him about it before. Why did it seem to make him shameful?

"I've never told anyone about this," Dean said, closing his eyes, "but, I kinda liked it. I saw a pair, when I was out getting the lube, and I just couldn't pass it up. I got you a blue pair, you know, j – just in case you wanted to try it out."

Castiel lifted one of the small pieces of fabric out of the bag. The material felt smooth and soft, just as it looked. He tried to imagine how they would look on Dean's body. Tight fitting, deliciously pink, accentuating all his muscles and veins...

"I would very much like to try it," Castiel gulped.

He looked up to see that Dean's head had rolled to the side. His tired eyes were shut peacefully and his arm was still draped lazily around Cas's back. The human was exhausted, and in need of rest. Though Castiel was excited about this new discovery, he knew Dean needed sleep. The angel gently placed the bag aside and laid down next to his drowsy human. There would be plenty of time for playing, later. For now, Castiel could hold tight to Dean as he slept and savor the warmth of his body.

* * *

Dean rolled over, stuffing the pillow farther under his head. His mind was trying to wake up, but his body wanted to keep sleeping. He raged an internal war for a moment, before he felt a figure move beside the bed. He opened one eye to see who it was.

On the other motel bed, in his direct line view, Cas was sitting on the edge. He was almost completely naked...save, a pair of baby blue panties Dean had bought a few days before. Dean raised his head and his other eye opened to behold the sight. Cas sat with his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. He was twirling a sucker in his mouth, one of the red ones Dean had bought with the underwear. Dean had to blink a few times. Was he seeing this correctly? Was this another wet dream?

"Cas?" he asked.

Cas popped the sucker out of his mouth with a wet snap. He stood up from the bed, which gave Dean a perfect view of his crotch. The thin, silky fabric seemed to barely contain all of him. He could see Cas's balls squishing out on either side. There were girly, white bows on each of his hips, that seemed to make it all look filthier. Dean gulped, tearing his eyes away from Cas's bulge to look up at his face. His lips were red from the sucker, and smirking the tiniest bit. Holy hell. Was this real?

"I'm all out of money," Cas said, his deep voice seeming to reach all the way to Dean's dick, "will you take some other form of payment?"

Dean blinked again, trying to comprehend what he'd just heard.

"What?" he asked, eyes wandering all over Cas's alluring figure.

Cas's smirk disappeared. He looked a little embarrassed as he stared down at Dean, the sucker dropping to the floor from his hand.

"It's what the babysitter said to the pizza man before kneeling to service his manhood," he answered, "I'm,...um,...attempting to arouse you."

Dean swallowed, his mouth feeling sticky. He sat up a little, suddenly aware of the blood rushing to his dick.

"You don't have to try, baby," Dean said truthfully, "I'm already there."

Cas smiled again as he stepped forward. He reached down to Dean's lap and yanked back the comforter. Dean looked down and found that he was wearing the pink pair. It was like reliving a memory, feeling and seeing the tight fabric enclosed around his junk. This particular pair had little, feathered out ruffles around all the edges and a small bow in the center of the top hem. Dean's heart began to pound as he pressed his hand to the soft material. He figured Cas must have put them on. He remembering drifting off the night before, talking about it.

Dean looked back up at Cas, unable to stop his eyes from traveling back to his baby blue crotch. Cas seemed to edge forward a little, jutting his hips out for display.

"Do they please you, Dean?" he asked.

Dean sighed. God, did they ever...He reached out to grab Cas by the waist, his hands falling upon the soft, white bows, and pulled him close. Dean nearly instantly pressed his lips to the tight bulge, parting them to leave wet kisses on the fabric. Cas groaned a little above him, his hand falling into Dean's hair. Dean knew that Cas could feel his hot breath against his dick. That was his plan; to get Cas just as hard as he, himself, was becoming.

Dean kept his mouth against Cas's body as he rose to stand, planting gentle bites and kisses all along his skin. He could hear Cas's breathing picking up as he finally reached his neck. Dean held the angel close, pressing them together to grind their hips. Dean's eyes fluttered shut, feeling the soft fabrics slide against each other. His dick was throbbing already. He didn't know how much more foreplay he could take before he came in his freakin' panties. He wanted to at least get inside Cas first.

"Where's the damn lube," he breathed, spinning around to search.

Cas was suddenly across the room in a flash. He stood by the motel table, holding the tube in his hand, wearing a 'come and get me' look. Dean's eyes fell back to the pale blue panties around Cas's hips as he dashed to meet him. Their mouths met first, tongues engaging in a moist battle. Cas's mouth tasted like the cherry sucker. Dean couldn't wait anymore. He quickly turned Cas around, taking the tube out of his hand. Cas bent forward to angle his ass toward him immediately, bracing his hands on the table. The sight sent another jolt to Dean's dick. Cas wanted it just as bad as he did.

Dean tugged the smooth material down Cas's ass, exposing his pale cheeks. Dean pulled the front of his own panties down, just enough for his hard dick to bounce straight out. He poured the lube shakily in his hand. He was ready, _so ready_, to come. He slid the gooey liquid between Cas's cheeks and onto his stiff erection before holding him open and shoving inside.

Cas groaned as he clutched the table. Dean savored the sound, using it to help him get there. He hammered into Cas, hands clutching the soft, silky fabric on his hips. Dean was only a few thrusts away, he could feel it. He looked down to watch himself enter the angel over and over. He was so tight, and hot, and wet, and -

"Gah!" Dean cried out, pounding for everything he had.

He pulsed inside Cas once again, feeling euphoria cloud his mind. He groaned with his release, his sight blurring as he stared at Cas's pale back. Physical bliss flowed through his body. Cas bent back up a little, enough to reach behind him and touch Dean's face. His touch only added to Dean's electric orgasm. Everything Cas did seemed to turn him on. Where the hell had Cas been all his life?

Dean slowly slid out of him, twitching with sensitivity. Cas, though, seemed to disapprove. He grunted and pushed back against him, wanting more. Dean wrapped his arms around the angel, pressing Cas's back to his chest. He slid a hand down behind the soft, blue fabric, gripping his hot dick. Cas moaned a little at the feeling. Dean grinned as he began to pump him. He was gonna get Cas there, and let him share in the fun.

There was a knock at the motel door.

Both Dean and Cas looked to it, hearts racing.

"Dean?" Sam said, "Cas? You guys up?"

Why was Sam's voice so clear? Dean then remembered that the window was shattered. He silently thanked heaven that the thick curtain was block the outside view. Dean covered Cas's mouth with his free hand, not wanting him to say anything.

"Yeah," Dean said, gruffly, "give us a minute."

With the silence that followed, Dean started stoking Cas's dick again, keeping a hand on his mouth. If they could hear Sam so clearly, that meant he could probably hear them, too. Cas whimpered, holding onto Dean's tight arms. Dean quickened his hand's pace, leaning forward to bite Cas's earlobe. He felt Cas thrust into his hand, moaning as white come suddenly shot from his dick. Dean looked down to watch it splatter on the motel table. He was impressed with the distance, seeing some of it clear the whole table.

"Nice distance," Dean whispered in Cas's ear.

He slowed his hand to a stop and carefully let go off Cas's mouth. Cas panted, leaning back against Dean to probably keep from falling over. Dean smiled as Cas rested his head against his shoulder. He enjoyed the look of pure satisfaction on the angel's face.

"Dean," he whispered back, "I...I like the underwear."

Dean chuckled, swaying with Cas a little.

"Me too," he replied.

"Did I do a good job, Dean?" he smiled with child-like happiness, "Did I do as good as Rhonda Hurley?"

The smile fell from Dean's face. There was no way in hell that_ that girl_ could compare to Cas. No girl Dean had ever been with could even come close to touching Cas. With them, it was just quick, meaningless sex. But with Cas, it was so damn much more. Just looking into his innocent blue eyes made him wonder if he really knew how much he meant to him.

"Cas, baby," he said, "you put Rhonda Hurley to shame."

Dean kissed Cas's tender lips, once again tasting a hint of cherry candy. Afterward, he rested their foreheads together. Cas displayed his love so easily, freely telling and showing Dean how much he cared. Dean wondered what it would take to do the same for Cas; to make him see that he really meant it when he said that he loved him...

There was another knock on the door.

"It's been five minutes, Dean," Sam grumbled, "_Pleeease_ don't make me come in there..."

(**Author's Note**: Wow, you guys respond fast! :) Thank you so much for your answers. I heard you loud and clear. The answer will forever be 'both'. So, for this story, there will be one more chapter. However, I feel a part five coming on. So, I hope you're up for plenty more reading. Thank you again for all your kind reviews! You're truly spoiling me. :) The next chapter will be up soon!)


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel followed closely behind Dean as they ventured out of the motel room. They were clothed now, of course, and Dean was carting his duffel bag. Cas noticed that the ground crackled under their shoes. Broken glass lay along the concrete outside.

Sam Winchester was leaning against the parked Impala with his arms crossed. There were dark circles around his sunken eyes. There was a brooding look of annoyance on his face. It was apparent that he did not get the sleep he needed. He sighed as Dean and Castiel walked to him.

"I hope you two had a good time last night," he said in a hard voice, standing up from the car, "'cause no body else did."

Castiel watched Dean's face glow red with embarrassment. Dean glanced around before placing his bag on the hood of the car, stepping close to his little brother.

"You heard us?" he asked quietly.

"The entire tri-county area heard you, Dean," Sam said flatly, gesturing toward the motel.

Castiel and Dean both turned around. The windows from all the motel rooms were shattered, including some car windows nearby. Glass was all over the sidewalk and parking lot. People were all standing around in their pajamas, talking in huddled groups about the destruction. Castiel swallowed harshly. He knew his celestial form had caused damage, but not to such a major extent. He glanced back at Dean and shared a look of shock and shame.

"Shit," Dean said, looking back to his brother "That was _us_?"

"Oh yeah," Sam replied, looking annoyed and disgusted, "it was Cas screaming your name. Trust me, I know. Because I freakin' heard it, okay? Angelic sex screams caused this. And not just here. The buildings across the street, too."

"Oh god," Dean sighed, covering his face with his hand briefly, "I'm so sorry, Sammy. Did – did all of these people hear it, too? What did they think it was?"

"I talked to a few of them," Sam admitted, a yawn breaking from his mouth, "They all think it was some freak electrical storm. You killed the power, too, you know. And surged my laptop, thank you very much," he spat.

Castiel felt terrible. He had never meant to destroy any of these things. He was just trying to give Dean what he'd requested of him.

"My deepest apologies, Sam," Cas said, looking away in shame.

"Tell that to my computer," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Cas couldn't help it," Dean said, coming to his defense, "it's not his fault. It was mine. I'm the one who -"

"Stop!" Sam interrupted, "_please_ don't explain. I understand. You probably got caught up in the moment. That's all I need to know. Now, can we get the hell outta here?"

Dean immediately grabbed his bag off the hood.

"Yes. Get in," he said to his little brother.

Sam sighed and dragged himself around the car. Castiel took one last look around, wishing he could somehow remedy the destruction. He returned his attention to the Impala, though, following the Winchesters. The angel started for the backseat, but found that Sam was climbing into it already. Dean seemed to share Castiel's confusion.

"Uh,...you're riding in the back?" Dean asked.

Sam shut the door, taking off his jacket and balling it up in his hands.

"You kept me up last night," Sam grumbled, laying his head on his jacket against the seat, "I'm sleeping now, dammit."

Castiel chalked Sam's irritability up to his lack of sleep. He watched Dean roll his green eyes before getting into the driver's seat. Castiel copied, sliding in beside him. It was nice to sit beside him in the front seat, for once. Dean leaned close, his face full of seriousness.

"From now on, let's save the angelic mojo for special occasions only," Dean suggested in a whisper.

Castiel nodded, glancing back out at all of the broken windows. He certainly did not want to destroy any more motels. Perhaps they could go to a secluded location, next time.

"Don't be ass-grabbin' up there," Sam called from the back, "I can still hear you."

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean growled, "go to sleep."

Castiel smiled a little at Dean and Sam's odd way of showing brotherly affection. He'd always admired their bond. Dean started up the Impala and winked at him as he backed out of the parking space. Once he began the trek toward the interstate, he reached casually over and turned on the radio.

After a few miles, they paused at a stop sign. Castiel sat and listened to the song playing. It was a beautiful melody he'd never heard before. The tune was gentle and soothing. A certain word in the song caught the angel's attention.

_Blackbird_

He smiled, recalling the conversation about birds and bees. He had enjoyed Dean telling him that it was okay to enjoy pain with pleasure. Dean was able to make him feel so much better about a lot of things. He was lucky to have found and saved him. Because, from then on, Dean saved Castiel in return. And in so many ways.

Castiel turned to voice his thoughts to Dean, only to find that the human was staring at him already. The angel was taken back by his expression. He seemed like he'd been staring at him for a few moments, searching over him with wide, pensive eyes. There was something written in the vibrant green hue of his stare; some gigantic thought that seemed to want to burst free. Perhaps the song had induced him to feel something, too.

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel asked quietly.

Dean's mouth opened a little, as if he were about to speak. He seemed ready to say it; something that was going to mean something. His eyes bore into Cas's, shinning with deep rooted emotion. Castiel waited for him to speak, seeing the desperation rise in his face...

But Dean's mouth shut again. His eyes remained on Cas's as he reached over to take his hand, instead. Castiel tightened his fingers around Dean's as the soft song drew to a close.

"Nothing," Dean mumbled, turning his eyes to the road and pressing the gas pedal, "I just love you."

While Castiel was once again glad to hear the words slip from Dean's mouth, he knew it wasn't what Dean had truly wanted to say. There was something else that he was suppressing. The angel stared at him, wondering what colossal notion was weighing on his mind. It seemed that, for now, he wasn't going to find out. Castiel clung to Dean's hand anyway, smiling.

"I love you, too, Dean," he replied.

* * *

Dean slowly walked back to the Impala, where his brother leaned against the trunk with his computer. Sam had just woken up from their car ride, and seemed a little groggy. But Dean needed to talk to him. Sammy was the only one he could talk to about _this_. Dean's hands fidgeted nervously at his sides as Sam glanced up at him.

"Where's Cas?" he asked, "I thought you two were gonna sneak behind a bush or climb a tree or something."

"Uh, n – no. I...I sent him to get some pie and beer," Dean answered, scratching the back of his head.

Sam slowly sat the computer down on the trunk, looking fully up at Dean.

"You mean, you're actually apart for once?" Sam said, smiling, "that's a first."

"Sam," Dean said, feeling his heart beat faster, "I gotta ask you something."

His little brother seemed to notice his nervous energy. His stupid smile faded away and he stood up straight, finally serious.

"Okay. What?" Sam said, shrugging his shoulders.

Dean took a steadying breath, glancing around. He never thought he'd be asking about this subject. To anyone. This wasn't something Dean thought about. Ever. But now, it was different. Cas made it different. He looked up at his little brother, hoping for an honest answer.

"What made you want to propose to Jess?" he asked.

A look of understanding fell over Sammy's face almost instantly. Dean could see that he knew what he was really asking. He was asking for advice on planning a future with someone...

A future with Cas.

(**Author's Note**: All together now: "awww!" :) I know. This last chapter was a total ball of fluff. In case you were wondering, the song was "Blackbird" by the Beatles. Part five is called_ True Vessels_ and is up on my page. Thanks for all the reviews!)


End file.
